Evolution of Infantry
This page is about the evolution of the soldier The Stone Age ﻿Humanity in the Stone Age didn't have much of a Military Structure because they weren't at war with anyone. They still had "Warriors" to use to protect their tribes from attackers and scavengers and sometimes other animals. These warriors used clubs and on rare occasions, slingshots. These Warriors were formidable and soldiers of their tribe. They would protect it against any attacking force including meating eating carnivores. Since the Stone Age humanity didn't really have much of a Military Power, the Warriors weren't considered infantry. The Sword Age ﻿The Sword Age was the true introduction of the Soldier. The Armor type depended on the type of country that the soldier served. The Medieval and Dark Era's showed massive amounts of war between conutries which put infantry into action. Different countries had different types of infantry. Rome had extreme military power and had put to use infan try in their invasion plans. Thanks to infantry, they conquered quite alot of land. England had crusaders as one type of infantry. They have other types of infantry also. Greece specialized in formation and the persians used sheer infantry size. Army size was everything to them. Archers also were a type of infantry that was used to great effect. Their weapons such as long bows allowed for them to "sniper" enemy targets. Close Quarters Infantry used Swords, clubs, knives and other short range weaponry. Armor was also essential to Infantry, without armor, a infantry soldier was a easy target that was going to suffer a quick death. Romans used Armor to their best. Both types of armor, light and heavy had their advantages and disadavantages. Light allowed for speed but also left the soldier vulnerable and easy to kill. Heavy allowed the soldier to take certain amounts of damage before buckling but it made the soldier slow and and a easy target for Archers. Imperial Era ﻿During the Imperial Era infantry evolve into a deadlier fighting unit. Gunpowder has been invented and rifles and pistols replace swords and bow and arrows. The Roman Empire has been destroyed during the sword age leaving only the city of rome in ruins today. Great England evolves into the country known as Britain making a massive empire. The United States is formed and creates Gunpowder which forms the creation of rifles of pistols. These weapons were adopted by other countries extremely fast. The Weapons were first tested by the Newly Upgraded Infantry in the American War of Independence. Americans won the war due to their infantry knowing more about the weapons. Many Wars broke out among countries with this Infantry being used to full capacity. The New Infantry no longer wore armor, coats envelope the soldier. They have a pistol sidearm and Rifle primary weapon. The American Infantry is put into action once again during the American Civil War. Rifles and Pistols have completely changed Infantry, Swords are old school, here comes guns. Modern Age Soon the Modern Age begins in 1914. The Great War envelops the globe and Infantry are once again upgraded. Soldiers now wear Grenade proof helmets and carry rifles and pistol sidearms. The Invention of the Grenade makes Infantry even more deadlier. Infantry got new and deadly weapons called "Rocket Launchers" in 1917, near the end of the Great War. These weapons made Infantry deadly to most types of enemy tanks. The Great War soon ended and infantry was still used to deal with weaker threats. Soon, Hitler comes to power over Germany and begins an all out assault on Poland. With Poland's weak military unprepared, Germany took over in a few days, establishing the Nazi Empire. Hitler declares war on the entire world start ing World War II. Infantry are upgraded by tiny bits and brought back into action. After World War II, Infantry was used in many other wars like the Gulf War, The Korean War, Vietnam War etc. They were constantly upgraded, rifles were slowly getting replaced by Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. Eventually we have the Soldiers we have today. Advanced Weaponry and Technology, Soldiers are almost invincible.